Present invention embodiments relate to systems, methods and computer program products for detecting and analyzing vehicle queue events. In particular, the present invention embodiments relate to recognizing vehicle queue events, performing an in-depth analysis of queues at an intersection, and managing signal lights at an intersection based on results of the in-depth analysis.
Intersections with traffic signals generally have a lower traffic capacity than a conventional road without traffic signals due to occurrences of red lights from the traffic signals. When the traffic capacity of an intersection with a traffic signal is lower than a transportation demand, vehicles tend to form one or more queues.
Vehicles may form the queues for a number of reasons such as, for example, a red light from traffic signals, a traffic accident, a traffic jam, etc. Further, at many intersections traffic signals may be configured individually for a left turn lane and one or more through-traffic lanes. As a result, multiple queues having different lengths may form at such intersections.